


Overwatch: The Virus (Part 2) - Drink From The Nile

by Tcodes27



Series: Overwatch - The Virus [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: After Moira escapes Dublin with her omnic, Overwatch along with their newest member Baptiste chases the Talon operative to Cairo in order to prevent anymore havoc. However, with Talon's most deadly operatives in Cairo as well, one could only imagine the carnage that'll ensue.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch - The Virus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125137
Kudos: 3





	Overwatch: The Virus (Part 2) - Drink From The Nile

“Cairo?” Mercy questioned as she sat across from Baptiste on the ship as they flew through the sky and out of Dublin.

“Yes,” the vigilante replied as he sat next to Genji. “I found part of Moira’s schedule after I stopped a Talon operation in Berlin. Cairo was her next stop after this.”

“But what if Moira decides to change her plans after our appearance?” Genji questioned. 

“Unlikely,” Baptiste stated. “Moira wouldn’t abort her trip to Cairo even with our interference.”

“She’s planning to use the bioweapon in Cairo? Why?” Tracer asked as she sat next to a screen of Winston as she tried fixing her accelerator. 

“Perhaps there is a gathering of leaders?” Echo theorized as she flew the ship over the channel. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know the reason why she’s heading there, all I know is that’s her next stop.”

“You heard him, Echo,” Tracer stated. “Set a course for Cairo!”

“Wait a second, Lena!” Mercy quickly blurted out as she turned to the Genji and Baptiste. “We should pick up the rest of the team at Gibraltar, just in case things go sideways again.”

“As much as I would like to testify, I agree with that call,” Baptiste said. “I have a feeling Sombra won’t be the only Talon operative there with Moira.”

“So best to have all of us there,” Winston stated on the screen. The ape then turned to the rest of the team at the watchpoint. “Get ready team, we’re up.”

“Heading your way, Winston!” Echo replied as she readjusted the ship’s course for Gibraltar.

“Lena? How are you feeling?” Mercy asked as Tracer was nearly done with the repairs.

“I’m fine, Doc,” she answered. “Just need to finish up with this little guy.” 

“I… wasn’t referring to your accelerator, Lena.” 

Tracer paused for a moment, but didn’t turn to face Mercy, rather she just continued working.

“I… just… got a little ahead of myself back there… Moria was getting away…”

“We’ll stop them, Tracer,” Genji chimed in. “Moira… and Sombra.”

Tracer closed her eyes at the mention of the hacker’s name. She could see her there, mocking her, threatening her, threatening…

“I’m… going to make a call…” Tracer quickly said as she got up and headed towards the back. 

“Wait,” Winston replied. “Did you finish fixing your accelerator?”

Tracer quickly blinked back towards the screen. “That answer your question, big guy?” Winston gave a somewhat smile to Tracer and nodded her off. Tracer then ended the call and carried the screen to the back of the ship.

“I’m sure, she’s alright, Lena,” Mercy said. 

“You’re probably right, Doc,” Tracer responded as she glanced down at the screen. “But… I just want to check.” The time jumper then headed to the back of the ship and sat down in the corner seat. 

“What is she worried about?” Baptiste asked in somewhat confusion.

“Sombra… said some things back at the facility,” Mercy explained. “Things that Lena… took to heart.”

Baptiste closed his eyes in frustration and empathy as he slowly nodded his head. “Sombra is known to get under people’s skin… in fact she’s been able to blackmail some of the most powerful people in the world.”

“Speaking of information,” Genji began as he turned to Baptiste while observing his semi-auto rifle. “I would like some about you.”

Baptiste glanced over at the cyber-ninja then over to Mercy. His eyes then went to the floor before being shut as he took a deep breath. 

“When I was a boy, I was orphaned… in large part from the Omnic Crisis.” he started as he kept his eyes shut as he saw himself as a little boy in his home country of Haiti. “Because of that… I did what I had to in order to survive.”

The group was silent as Baptiste continued. “But despite that, I still wanted to help my people and even hoped that others would come to our aide.” Baptiste opened his eyes and looked at Mercy and Genji. “I still remember the recruit posters for Overwatch that were scattered throughout Haiti.”

Mercy’s eyes widened as she realized where he was going with that. “I’m so sorry we were never able to help.”

“The entire world was in peril, and still is… a small country like Haiti shouldn’t be a concern…”

“Not to me it isn’t…” Baptiste raised his head as he saw Tracer glance over to him from her seat. “Everyone who’s in peril deserves help… even when one’s told they can’t…”

Baptiste smiled at the comment before turning to Mercy and continuing. “The truth is, I had choices, and I made them; but when you think you're a big man, it's hard to admit that you are not a brave one. Even harder when you understand that making a living is not enough. You must make a difference.”

“You used to be with Talon,” Genji stated. Baptiste chuckled. 

“Figured it out that fast?” 

Genji then put his hand on Baptiste’s gun. “Observing and listening are one’s greatest assets.”

“I can believe that,” Baptiste replied. 

“So you used to be with Talon, but you left… what happened after that?” Mercy questioned.

“Yes,” Genji chimed in. “I cannot imagine Talon would let one walk out of their forces.”

“Nope,” Baptiste admitted. “They do not.”

“So, you’ve been on the run,” Mercy concluded. 

“And hunted,” Genji added.

“Yep,” Baptiste confirmed. “Both of those answers are correct.”

“You must’ve had quite a time with that,” Mercy chuckled. “Tell me, was that before or after Venezuela?”

Baptiste began laughing in surprise. “I was wondering if you recognized me.”

“I never forget a face, Mr. Augustin,” Mercy replied. “But… I just wanted to know if the one I met there was the same one I saw fighting in Dublin.”

Baptiste looked down at the floor again, “I have much regret for joining Talon, and I’m fortunate to have made the right choice before I could never truly go back.”

“It was a bold choice,” Genji stated. “To abandon an organization that will forever hunt you down.”

Baptiste glanced over at the Genji with an intrigued face. “You sound like you've experienced such a choice.”

“Not experience,” Genji replied as he turned his head away from the combat-medic before whispering the last word. “Witnessed.”

Cairo.

“Are we certain that we can pull this off without Moira’s virus?” Reaper asked Doomfist as he walked beside him through the hall of the facility. 

“It’ll put an obstacle in plans,” Doomfist began. “But all the greatest plans had obstacles just like it.”

“Let’s just hope no one else puts an obstacle in our way,” Reaper replied as he and Doomfist soon left the hall and entered a room. While outside, a shadowy figure was watching them from a distance.


End file.
